


Insert funni name here

by Apple_joose



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Closeted Character, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm disappointed in myself, It won't let me make tags, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sal fisher in a dress, Travis Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_joose/pseuds/Apple_joose
Summary: I guess this will be random drabbles for the Sally Face game. Salvis one shots!!!!No update schedule
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Insert funni name here

Aight send me some sfw requests please :)


End file.
